Apply the distributive property to factor out the greatest common factor. ${70 - 40p} =$
Solution: Let's find the greatest common factor of ${70}$ and ${40}$. ${10}$ is the greatest common factor of ${70}$ and ${40}$. $\phantom{=}{70} - {40}p$ $={10}\left(\dfrac{{70}}{{10}}-\dfrac{{40}p}{{10}}\right)$ $={10}(7-4p)$